


үou ωill survive αnyhow

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Character Death, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ils se promenaient ensemble, dans les rues du centre-ville, c'était un après-midi banal.Et pourtant ...
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	үou ωill survive αnyhow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [σnly seven мoments ιn α ℓife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770972) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ᴄᴛʀʟ ﹢ ᴀʟᴛ ﹢ ᴅᴇʟ

* * *

**⑦**

Valtteri sait bien en quoi leur relation consiste, comment elle se déroule et quels genres de choses Daniil est prêt à faire pour lui.

Ils s'aiment tous les deux beaucoup et il n'est franchement pas sans défense. Mais le plus jeune fait tous les sacrifices pour lui, dès qu'il le peut, quand il le peut.

Alors ce n'est pas réellement correct de penser qu'ils sont un couple ordinaire. Bien entendu ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre. Là où l'un va, l'autre le suit.

C'est fou parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre une aventure comme ça, une relation comme ça. Ils ont vécu pas mal de choses séparément, leur rencontre était tout sauf un conte de fées et ils restent bloqués dans un cycle où ils n'ont pas toujours temps de se voir.

Mais ils font des efforts, ils font de leur mieux, ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

Parce qu'ils ont du mal à vivre seuls. Cette dépendance n'est pas vraiment saine.

Est-ce qu'ils ont droit de ne pas s'en soucier ? Est-ce qu'ils ont droit de continuer simplement à vivre comme ils le font ? Sûrement. Et les gens tombent autour d'eux et ils se tiennent toujours debout.

* * *

**⑥**

Rencontre froide, peu avenante, autour d'un café. Sa mauvaise humeur à peine dissimulée, pas franchement heureux de s'être fait traîner par Lewis jusqu'ici pour le rendez-vous de ce dernier et de se retrouver sur une table à six parce que une chose en entraîne une autre.

Donc, récapitulons. Lewis l'a trainé pour aller rencontrer Sebastian qui lui même se situait avec Charles. Charles, pour ne pas tenir la chandelle, avait appelé Pierre qui se situait également en ville mais qui n'était pas seul.

Il échange un regard exaspéré avec Daniil, il a pris soin de retenir son nom, bien sûr. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête, lui indiquant clairement son envie de partir.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil aux deux couples qui se font les yeux doux sur les banquettes à côté de lui et a un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer calmement.

Daniil semble soulagé et se lève, lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il est surpris un instant de cette prise, presque prêt à protester parce qu'il n'aime pas tant que ça le contact physique avec les autres mais bizarrement, sans savoir pourquoi, il se tait.

Sa main dans la sienne est vraiment chaude.

* * *

**⑤**

Ils sont longuement restés amis, pendant plus d'un an ils se sont côtoyés au quotidien, voguant entre les rencontres entre leurs groupes, échangeant quelques mots, se voyant à la dérobée.

Il s'obstinait à maintenir une certaine distance. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient en couple, tous les deux, avec des filles. Ils pouvaient être amis, juste amis et ça suffisait pour le moment.

Après un an et demi, ça a changé.

Il s'est retrouvé perdu quand sa copine a rompu avec lui après tant d'années ensemble. Il avait mal au cœur. Il s'est retrouvé chez Daniil, ne versant aucune larme mais incapable de formuler correctement ce qu'il ressentait en lui. Cette peine.

Et quand l'inverse s'est produit, quand ils se sont assis dans son salon en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, si proche mais pas encore assez, il a su, il a su, il a su que leur relation allait changer.

* * *

**④**

Cela ne s'est pas produit en un jour. Ils se sont glissés dans une routine. Passant le plus clair de leur temps seul ensemble. L'un chez l'autre, peu importe où.

Daniil a à ce moment-là commencé à agir sur sa vie de manière bien plus importante. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il trouvait un moyen de le résoudre. Si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal et bien ...

C'est gênant. Parce qu'il est un grand garçon, parce qu'il sait parfaitement bien se défendre et en même temps c'est attachant. C'est une façon dont le russe lui a prouvé son amour, en voulant le protéger.

C'est quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais fait, assumant qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul mais la façon dont Daniil pouvait le lire et le comprendre et savoir était étonnant.

* * *

**③**

Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment avoués leurs sentiments. Il n'y en a pas eu besoin. Ils ont su, l'un comme l'autre, que les mots parfois ne sont pas obligés d'être utilisés pour qu'on sache.

Et eux, se comprenant toujours plus loin qu'un simple dialogue, se sont dits qu'ils s'aimaient à leur façon. Dans les gestes de la vie de tous les jours, dans les petits attentions, des je t'aime parfaitement silencieux.

Peut-être le regrette-t-il maintenant. Il a peur, il a peur en voyant le pistolet pointé sur eux, il ne réfléchit presque pas, c'est un réflexe.

* * *

**②**

Ils se sont baladés dans le centre ville, à la recherche d'une nouvelle veste pour Dany. Il a insisté pour la lui offrir pour son anniversaire, son petit-ami bien que réticent a fini par accepter et c'est sur un beau blouson en cuir que leur choix s'est finalement arrêté. Il a sourit, parce qu'évidemment il économisait pour lui acheter un cadeau. Pas celui-ci. Il a encore hâte d'être à ce soir pour qu'il puisse lui donner la guitare qu'il lui a achetée en douce, voyant bien que son russe lorgnait dessus.

Il va se faire engueuler mais tant pis. Il n'a jamais été plus heureux. Et alors qu'ils font leur chemin pour sortir de la boutique, des hommes cagoulés entrent. Il écarquille les yeux alors qu'il en voit un lever son arme. La peur. Mais c'est à son tour, à son tour de faire quelque chose et de protéger Daniil. Alors il le pousse quand le coup retentit.

* * *

**①**

Un « **je t'aime** » qui a du mal à quitter ses lèvres ensanglantées.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, c’était assez différent d’écrire sur eux parce que c’était un couple qui était ensemble et qui a priori n’avait rien. Brusquement leur vie a volé en éclat.  
> J’ai aimé écrire sur eux de manière différente des autres puisqu’il fallait prendre en compte un certain « nous » dans le processus. J’essaie de varier au maximum mes manières d’écrire, j’espère que ça vous plaît.


End file.
